


A Knight to Remember

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Creampie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Silas finds a good way to show Corrin how he feels about him.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had already started to set by the time Silas and Corrin decided to return to the latter’s castle.

Corrin had almost fallen asleep while riding the horse, leaning against his lover, who had been the one actually manning the animal.

“It should be right around here, right?” Silas asked, whispering gently into Corrin’s pointed ear.

Groggily, the royal nodded in agreement, before sharing a quick peck with his favorite knight and dropping to the soft grass below them. “You always pick good entry points,” he complimented.

Clutching a gemstone in his hands, Corrin focused his mind on the castle located in the astral plane where his army had been stationed at, during the war. He thought about Lilith, who had given him access to it, and flashes of blue light promptly shone in waves around the duo.

Silas gave his horse a few reassuring pats on the neck, trying to get him to calm down during the trip, which while already disconcerting for any human who wasn’t used to it, could be dangerously disorienting to other creatures.

After a few moments and an intense flash of light, they landed on an entirely different landscape, even though it felt as if they’d simply hopped in place.

“And we’re home! Well, sort of,” Silas said, while his eyes readjusted to the familiar scenery around him.

He got off his horse and started to lead the equine to the stables, with Corrin following close behind. “I think we should retire to your treehouse for the night… what do you think?”

“I’m not going to lie, I think that plan is a very good one. I was practically already sleeping as we rode back,” Corrin noted. “It’s still early, but it’s also been a long day.”

“Did you have fun?” Silas asked, properly securing his horse and setting the hay and the water for the night.

“Oh, of course! I’m still floored that you remembered all those places I’d wanted to visit, growing up,” Corrin admitted. “If I seem to be a little low on energy right now, it’s only because of how much fun I had, trust me!”

“Haha, I believe you, don’t worry!” Silas smiled, “Here, take my hand.”

The noble readily accepted his love’s hand, though he also raised an eyebrow to question him. “I know I said I was a little tired, but you don’t have to lead me to our place, Silas.”

“I know I don’t have to, but it’s… just something I want to do for you, my love,” Silas responded. No sooner had the words escaped his lips, his cheeks had become pink, though he did not regret saying them in the slightest.

Corrin didn’t have any objections to the offer, and he was frankly unable to form a coherent sentence with which to reply.

Though the two had been going out for a while now, it was still a rather new experience for Corrin to hear Silas call him that, but he was completely sure that he liked it.

xxx

“Here, I’ve brewed you some tea,” Silas said, placing the cup close to Corrin on the small table, before sitting himself on the other side of it. “It’s not as good as Jakob’s, no doubt, but I hope you’ll like it.”

Setting his book aside, Corrin beamed a smile at the other man. “You made it for me, Silas, that alone assures its quality.”

Truthfully speaking, the tea was excellent. Corrin had no idea where and how Silas had learned how to make this elderberry blend, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he learned his boyfriend had requested one of the servants to teach him, solely because it was his favorite kind.

“You’re… really going the extra mile for me today, huh?” Corrin began. “First, you take me to see the rock formations I always wanted to see, then you bring me to a natural hot spring… and now you’re even making me tea. What did I do to deserve a guy like you?”

Silas giggled, once again having his face taken over by a reddish tint. “It’s funny, I ask myself the same question a lot of the time. I don’t think you even notice all the hard work you’ve done for everyone, but it’s not fair that you should shoulder so many burdens. If I can make things just a little bit easier on you, I will be a happy man.”

“Oh, Silas...” Corrin sighed, as it was now his turn to have flushed cheeks. He extended his hand over the table and grabbed Silas’, squeezing it tenderly. “If anyone here is lucky, it’s me. I’m lucky to have such an attentive boyfriend.”

“Perhaps we’re both lucky to have found each other… again and again,” Silas smiled, and with a glance towards their bed, he invited Corrin over.

Taking off their trousers after a long day, the pair threw themselves on the fluffy, cozy bed, before moving closer together, trading held gazes and warm smiles.

For all his talk of being tired, Corrin’s tongue was just as receptive to Silas’ as always, perhaps even a little more overeager than usual. With a hungry kiss, the pair shared the sweet, tangy taste of the tea between them.

From Corrin’s lips, Silas began tracing his path downwards, peppering his draconic lover’s neck with small kisses, before helping him unbutton his nightshirt, which revealed the man’s lithe, beautiful frame.

“You’re so stunning, and you seem to get even cuter with every passing day… it’s not fair,” Silas whispered, cupping Corrin’s cheeks with both hands, before leaning in for another kiss.

Corrin moaned against Silas’ lips, a sure combination of his excitement and the sheer effectiveness of Silas’ compliments.

Using his deft fingers, Corrin reached under his lover’s own shirt, groping at his athletic, firm build, before leaving him wearing only his undergarments.

With a strong pull around his boyfriend’s waist, Silas moved Corrin closer to himself, entangling him in a tight embrace, skin against skin, bulge against bulge.

“I want you...” Silas said through his hitched breath, before leaning down to kiss and lick Corrin’s neck. He found the other man intoxicating right down to the taste of the sweat that still lingered on his skin.

Corrin hugged Silas against himself, basking in the other man’s warmth. “I love you so much,” he said, in-between moans, after his boyfriend put a little more teeth behind his kisses.

“I love you more,” Silas argued, tenderly placing Corrin on the bed, pressing his weight against him and reaching for another kiss, this time wetter and messier than the ones that came before.

“It’s not like we have to compete,” Corrin stated, gently running his hand across Silas’ spiked hair.

“Maybe not, but tonight… I wanna show you how much you mean to me,” Silas pledged, taking a deep breath and then burying his face in Corrin’s chest, covering it with his kisses. “Slowly and thoroughly.”

Corrin reached out to grab his boyfriend’s hair, though he then stopped, wondering if Silas would allow him to pull on it. To his surprise, Silas himself took the initiative, taking his hand and placing it there.

Corrin tugged harder and harder on Silas’s hair when the knight’s mouth came to focus on his nipples. If he weren’t already squirming before, he began shaking the bed now.

Silas licked around Corrin’s nipples, carefully drawing circles around the mounds before placing them fully inside his mouth and sucking on them, driving Corrin crazy with lust.

“Your body is so beautiful,” Silas whispered, kissing his way down his lover, pausing at each inch of skin to decorate it with a smooch.

Silas’ kisses on his belly were especially ticklish for Corrin, but he tried his best to suppress the involuntary giggles, fearing that Silas might take negatively to those. It was only when he felt Silas’s hand pawing at his underthings and groping his bulge, that the sensation became much more sensual.

Corrin let out Silas’ name when the time came for the knight to kiss his inner thighs - Corrin’s were always very sensitive, and Silas knew just how to provoke, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh, leaving love bites all over Corrin’s shapely legs, though he always licked them afterwards, to ease the sting.

With one quick tug, Silas’s removed Corrin’s underwear, wasting no time before forming a fist around his lover’s erection and pumping it up and down.

Corrin’s member wasn’t specially girthy or long, but it was just as well for Silas, as it lead to a much easier time fitting it fully inside his mouth.

Corrin grasped the sheets, attempting to ground himself as so not to prematurely end their fun, but Silas’s warm mouth and his wet tongue playing so expertly with his cock made the experience much harder. Still, her persisted.

“Even your taste drives me wild,” Silas moaned, after slowly taking Corrin’s member out of his mouth, and before giving it a thorough licking, from the balls up to the tip of the head. “You are perfect...”

Corrin had no idea about this side of Silas’, but he figured he could get used very easily to getting pampered this way. Having his best friend at his beck and call, willingly worship his body this way was a unique experience.

Any lingering sense of guilt over being the center of attention like this disappeared once Silas’ lubed up thumb found its way inside of Corrin. 

The insertion was enough to make Corrin moan, and he fought through pleasure and pain to accommodate a second of Silas’ digits inside of himself.

Pressing both of his fingers as deep as they’d go inside his lover, Silas hooked them to stretch Corrin out, delivering quick pecks to the man’s balls while fingering him. 

He had to get Corrin ready for what was to come, but there was no reason he couldn’t be gentle about it.

“You are so warm… I can’t wait to be inside,” Silas spoke, leaving all his inhibitions at the doorway, as bringing Corrin pleasure took precedence.

“Please… put it in,” Corrin urged him, completely giving himself over to his boyfriend.

Sliding his underwear off, Silas freed his own erection, bigger than his boyfriend’s, but still of a reasonably average size. Both of them agreed that its usage was more important than the measurement, anyhow.

For a moment, the cavalier feared he might have lost himself, looking over the beautiful sight of Corrin holding his legs up, eager to receive his cock. His lubed up hand was hard at work as he stroked himself, licking his lips in anticipation.

Corrin closed his eyes, throwing his head back as Silas pressed himself into him. Even with the lube and after being stretched out, it still hurt, but it was very much the type of pain that he loved, it conveyed the passion they felt for one another.

Grabbing firmly on to Corrin’s thighs, Silas sank into him, drawing back and then pounding his hips forward again. He hoped his fingers wouldn’t bruise Corrin’s legs, but his lover didn’t seem very concerned about that thought.

“Oh, gods… it feels so good,” Silas confessed, pulling Corrin’s body as close to his own as he could, burying his entire length inside of him. “Please tell me if it hurts.”

Corrin nodded in agreement, biting his lower lip. “It feels amazing… don’t stop, please.”

Managing to keep a steady rhythm, Silas picked up the pace of his thrusts, waiting for Corrin’s hole to fully envelop his cock before pulling back and slamming inside once more.

The verbal reassurance that he was doing a good job served only to motivate Silas to fuck him harder and faster. He knew he’d found Corrin’s sweet spot when Corrin moaned loudly, and his toes curled.

No longer able to even call out his boyfriend’s name, Corrin balled his hand around his own cock and took to jerking himself off, attempting to match Silas’s pace. It wasn’t long before his seed landed all over his stomach.

Silas didn’t stop when Corrin came, leaning closer and pressing him against the bed, he pounded his lover even harder than before.

After sinking his whole length inside one last time, Silas let out a strained moan, filling Corrin’s hole with his warm, thick cum.

“S-Should I have, erm… outside?” Silas asked, completely red in the face, after he’d removed his cock from inside his lover. He didn’t want to admit it, but the sight of his seed leaking out of Corrin was something he greatly enjoyed.

“No, I… this felt good,” Corrin said, attempting to catch his breath. “You were fantastic.”

“I’m glad you liked it… I don’t know what came over me today,” Silas admitted, feeling almost tempted to hide his face.

“Whatever it was, It makes me want to repay the favor… just not tonight,” Corrin replied, resting his head against Silas’ chest. “I don’t think I can even move right now.”

With a snort, Silas kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, nuzzling it before closing his eyes. The pair lay there, covered in sweat, but bathed in an even deeper bliss.


	2. A Knight to Repay

The sounds of footsteps, heavy panting and the distinctive thwack of clashing practice weapons filled the boot camp of the castle in the Astral Plane.

“Hah, an opening!” Silas exclaimed, before jabbing his wooden sword forwards, towards his opponent’s torso.

Little did he know, it was but a ruse. “Not on my watch!” Corrin replied, nimbly dodging to the side and striking Silas’s stomach with his own makeshift weapon.

“You’re very clever, but I think you’re going to have to strike me harder if you really want to follow up on your feint,” Silas lectured, having grabbed Corrin’s weapon before he had a chance to step back into position.

With a vigorous pull, Silas yanked the practice blade and its wielder in his direction, and then pushed himself on top of him, onto the matted floor.

“Well... I don’t mind this position at all. To tell you the truth, it’s my favorite one!” Corrin laughed, pecking Silas on the cheek, as he lay on his back, with Silas’ weight on top of him.

In an instant, Silas’ serious expression faded, and he allowed himself to soften in his husband’s presence. “You’re cute… but you can’t have mercy on your enemies like this, you know?”

“Hmm, you say this, but it’s worked for me thus far. Many of our allies are here now because we showed them kindness on the battlefield, right?” Corrin asked, puzzled by Silas’ statement.

“That may be true, but I just… fear that your kindness may be used against you, one day,” Silas said, sighing.

With a small smile upon his lips, Corrin kissed Silas again, slowly and tenderly. “I promise I’m not going to risk myself unnecessarily in battle… I just didn’t want to hurt my loving, sweet husband, is all. I’ve… had enough of hurting the people who matter to me.”

Nodding in agreement, Silas rolled to the side, freeing Corrin from under him. “Alright, I understand. As long as you promise to take better care of yourself… you’re off the hook, this time.”

“Good. But ah, I have to say, I wouldn’t mind being on the floor with you some more,” Corrin japed, giving Silas a quick wink.

“Me neither, but I’m pretty sure our time here is almost up,” Silas retorted, looking at the sunset that shone through the windows.

“It’ll be quick, I promise...” Corrin continued, now pouting.

“…I think I hear footsteps approaching,” Silas said curtly.

“Getting up now,” Corrin bolted to his feet, taking his husband’s hand in his as they left the training grounds behind and retreated to their shared Treehouse.

“Much better,” Silas snorted, enveloping Corrin in an embrace as they shut the door behind them.

“No risk of us getting caught here,” Corrin smiled against Silas’s lips.

“Or traumatizing someone,” Silas giggled, nuzzling his face against Corrin, not caring a bit about the sweat that clung to their bodies.

At a startling speed, their kisses grew hungrier, the door creaking at its hinges as Silas pushed Corrin against it.

“Do you know what I’m thinking about?” Corrin asked as they drew apart, with strands of spit still linking their lips.

“I… well, I can guess,” Silas responded, completely flustered. His hands moved to remove Corrin’s wet shirt.

“I’m thinking of paying you back for that night. You know, the one in which you so kindly took care of me… and my needs,” Corrin revealed his intentions.

“Ohh,” Silas muttered, as the memories flooded back. “I’m not going to say no to it, but you don’t need to neglect your own needs for my sake, Corrin.”

Corrin’s hands cupped Silas’ waist, slowly rising upwards and lifting his husband’s shirt, revealing the chiseled torso that was too frequently covered up by his armor. “Silly… you are exactly what I need.”

Being covered in Corrin’s kisses turned out to be exactly what Silas needed after an arduous training session. It was his turn to be pressed against the door, and he loved every second of it.

Feeling the swell of Silas’ muscles with his hands was a thrilling experience for the half-dragon, who delighted in licking the salty, glistening drops of sweat off his husband’s body.

Corrin groped at Silas’ pronounced, defined chest, marveling at its fullness and its softness, as well as rubbing his thumb over the sensitive nipples, each time drawing a moan of approval from the cavalier.

“I never neglected my training – my siblings wouldn’t allow me to – but you really seem to have bulked up in the years we spent apart, Silas,” Corrin commented, whispering into Silas’s ear before nipping it slightly.

Silas threw his head back, groaning in pleasure, before composing himself enough to respond. “All in my effort to see you again.”

“You’re so devoted...” Corrin sighed, kissing and licking his way down on Silas’ neck, leaving marks of his love throughout Silas’ pale skin.

Being well aware of how much Corrin enjoyed it, Silas grabbed the back of his husband’s head, tugging at his hair when his teasing grew more intense, though he was still careful not to hurt Corrin.

If caressing Silas’ chest with his hands already felt great, peppering it with his kisses felt even better, as far as Corrin was concerned.

Silas’ already firm muscles tensed up under the touch of Corrin’s lips, before relaxing and then repeating the process when the royal took the nipples inside his mouth, energetically sucking on them.

“Corrin...” Silas moaned, exhaling and fighting against himself not to spoil their fun a lot sooner than they had intended.

Delivering quick pecks to his husband’s well-muscled stomach and nuzzling his face against Silas’ warm skin, Corrin basked in the glow of the moment, enjoying the sight, taste and scent of his thoroughly devoted lover, who was already squirming under the influence of his affections.

“And now... let me show you which thoughts were distracting me during out sparring match,” Corrin hummed, pulling down Silas’ trousers, though only slightly, at first.

“Is that an excuse for your performance today?” Silas took a playful jab, though the needy look his husband gave him as he knelt before him cut off the joke.

The tightly fitted bottoms Silas wore to practice did not leave much to the imagination, much less now when he was visibly hard as a rock. Corrin swore he could feel the wet tip of Silas’ cock with his fingers as he pawed at it.

Corrin kissed the noticeable bulge with intent, before pulling down the clothing, freeing the throbbing erection before him.

For all of Corrin’s sweetness, Silas knew him to be a tease when in private, a characteristic translated by how he started the blowjob, touching only the very tip of Silas’ cock with his tongue, tasting the pre cum that clung to it like dew.

The next step for the prince was to kiss his husband’s member from its base to its tip, but in a painfully slow speed, so he could feel every minute reaction Silas had to his affections, from the gasps for air to him biting his lips in anticipation.

It was only when Corrin put one of his balls in his mouth that Silas began to lose it, however. “You’re… still very good with your mouth.”

“This means a lot coming from you,” Corrin giggled, appreciating the compliment, but knowing his own would make Silas even more flustered, specially when combined with what else his mouth was doing.

Looking up, Corrin shot Silas one last affectionate glance, before taking his husband’s erection into his mouth.

The chill of the night air contrasted nicely with the warm wetness of Corrin’s mouth, which only served to entice Silas’ cock even further.

How Corrin could fit his cock inside so easily, Silas would never know. He was no slouch in this department himself, but Corrin’s ease in taking his cock’s entire length inside was unrivaled.

Were his sucking not enough, Corrin dragged his tongue against the shaft every time he took the cock out of his mouth, peppering the tip with kisses, before putting it in again.

Thoughtlessly, Silas closed his eyes and bucked into Corrin’s mouth, an action which almost made the royal choke in surprise. “Oh gods, I’m sorry!”

Drawing apart from the spit-soaked member, Corrin smiled. “Don’t be, I liked it. Just like you told me earlier… there’s no need to hold back.”

With a hesitating nod of agreement, Silas tightened his grip on Corrin’s hair, before thrusting his hips forward.

Corrin’s urge to stroke himself while pleasuring Silas grew larger, but his free hand opted instead to grope at his knight’s muscular thighs, before moving to his equally plump rear, feeling it up as it tightened with every thrust.

His own motion, combined with the ease with which his slicked cock entered and left Corrin’s mouth, was enough to nearly cause Silas to forget how to breathe. “I-Is this too rough on you?”

“No, it’s perfect,” Corrin stated simply, too focused on the large member before him to properly form a better answer.

Fighting against himself a little, Silas loosened up his inhibitions, picking up the pace and strength of his thrusts as he began to fuck Corrin’s mouth. 

“Oh, Corrin… I think I’m about to come,” Silas warned, biting his lower lip as he attempted to stall his orgasm.

To Silas’ surprise, Corrin did nothing to avoid the ensuing release, not even removing the pulsating cock from his mouth as it pumped hot cum inside, which he then promptly swallowed, before licking any remaining drops from the tip of the member.

Bracing himself against the wall, Silas prepared himself for his offer. “You were incredible… but you have to let me repay you for this.”

Rising to his feet, Corrin leaned in for a quick kiss, before leading Silas’ hand to his cock, making his husband notice he had already come, even without being touched. “You don’t have to… besides, this was my turn to treat you. We can’t always keep going in circles like this.”

Laughing, Silas responded. “And why not? I’m happy to do this with whenever you want, my love.”

“You win this one,” Corrin conceded, before following Silas to their bed.


End file.
